Ransom
by Hita-Chan
Summary: OOC-ness. Haruhi is kidnapped by three men. The next day at school the Hosts receive a note during club time demanding a ransom. Rated T to M. R and R please! Full summary inside. Please no flames! HostsxHaruhi, OCxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Ransom Money**

**Summary: **Haruhi is peacefully sleeping in hr room, dreaming about her future as a lawyer. When suddenly her window is thrown open and a three men climb in. Haruhi wakes up and goes to scream, but is immediately grabbed and tied. The three men escape leaving a note behind for her father. The next day at school the Hosts receive a note during club time demanding ransom (and a few other things) or they'll never see Haruhi's again. Will they rescue Haruhi? Will she make it with her captors? Will they hold their end of the deal if the Hosts pay up?

Rated T+ and bordering M: For suggested themes, violence, swearing, and probably not very descriptive rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. I own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

Haruhi turned out the lights, making sure the front door was locked. She softly made her way to her bed room. It was now 9:22 pm. She had gotten all her work done and was ready to retreat to bed. She changed into a thin silk tank top. her father and Misuzu-chi had gotten her for her fourteenth birthday, and a pair of cotton short shorts. Only for lack of other clothes to wear, the rest were in her dryer. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper before switching off the lamp and rolling onto her side. Her eyes drifted closed and only slight snores were heard in the house.

Outside of the house a dark blue van sat, watching all the lights go out in the Fujioka apartment. The men inside the van unbuckled and walked calmly to the stairs, walking to Haruhi's apartment door. They reached above the door and grab the spare key and shove it into one of their pockets.

They continued walking around the building until they got to the back where Haruhi's bedroom window was located. They slid it up, one at a time jumping in. They looked around the plain room, searching for the bed. When they found it one of the men dressed in dark gray walked towards it. He accidentally stepped on a squeaky board, making the girl turn and sit up.

The other two men acted on instinct and rushed towards her, preparing to cover her move and tie her up. She looked at the three intruders and her eyes went wide. She was about to scream when the man wearing black covered her mouth with a gloved covered hand.

"MMHP!" was how the muffled scream came out.

"Shhhh." The guy covering her mouth said, looking down at her.

She tried to shake him off, but was soon tied up. Her hands tied and her mouth covered with tape. She glared at the three men, squirming around trying to break free. _Where are the guys when I need them? _she thought sadly.

The clock read 11:30, she blinked away the sleep. Trying to keep her eyes on the men who were raiding her room. She saw them going through her closet, grabbing everything and shoving that into a big black garbage bag. They grabbed her purse and dug through it, finding her wallet. they opened it and took all of its contents which was only about sixty yen. There was a picture of her and the Host Club, it caught the man who was going through her wallet's eye. He slipped it out and looked at it, looking from her to the picture.

"Hey. Guys, look at this. She's definitely the girl we're looking for." He called to his friends.

They came over, looking at the picture, they nodded as well.

"Those are the rich jackasses we're after."

Haruhi's eyes widened, she shook her head vigorously. The third man in dark green noticed and smirked, pointing it out to the other two.

"I don't believe she likes that." his smirk grew.

The other two laughed, evilly.

Haruhi looked at them, her eyes trying to look for something that would give their identities away. But nothing was standing out with how they were dressed. The men threw the picture into the bag and continued searching, Haruhi being left alone yet again.

Once they had gone through the house, leaving it a mess, they decided they were done and tied the bags up and threw them out the front door. The man in dark gray walked back into Haruhi's room, Haruhi looked at him with tired eyes. He smiled slightly and bent down, picking her up bridal style.

"Sorry." She could have sworn he whispered it to her, but she wasn't sure because she was quickly losing the battle between herself and sleep. Her eyes slipped shut as soon as they were all settled back into the van. She was laid down onto some metal bench to sleep on. It was cold and hard but she didn't mind because she was already asleep.

The next day school was starting. The Host Club were already a bit jittery at not seeing their female friend. But once first period started and the twins noticed that she wouldn't be coming, that's when they knew something was wrong.

So during lunch they all went up to the 3rd Music Room to discuss the matter of their missing friend. As they walked, Kyoya was calling Haruhi's cell phone, but getting voice mail every time. Mori and Kyoya weren't able to hide the worry, it was shining brightly on their usually emotionless faces.

When they entered the 3rd Music Room everything looked like they had left it yesterday. Except the door was slightly open, but they figured it could have been the janitor making sure it was clean.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Honey called, holding something in his hands.

The others walked over. Tamaki asked him, "Is it from my daughter?"

"Not exactly." came Honey's reply.

"What does it say, Honey-sempai?" Kaoru asked, looking down at the sheet of paper.

"It says: 'Dear rich jackasses-' Does he mean us?"

"Yes. Now will you read it please?" Hikaru answered.

Honey nodded and continued, " 'It may have of occured to you that your whore Haruhi Fujioka isn't with you. That would be because she is with us. Now before you get angry, allow us to explain. We don't like you, in case you haven't noticed already. In fact we hate you. We woulda killed you, but we figured that would have been more of a tricky feat. So instead we figured we'd make all of you lives a living hell. Haruhi is perfectly safe, in fact she is asleep in our van right now. We do promise that we will not kill her, if you accept our conditions. We will leave you a note somewhere everyday, telling you Haruhi's condition and what we want from you. This is quite irritating isn't it? Well we blame you six for leaving her unattended, so it's your fault we got hold of her. So today's instructions are pretty simple.

All six of you will show up in the middle of Yoyogi Koen park, you will each bring two thousand yen in a bag. You will all bring a note for Haruhi. You will come by yourselves. No police or anyone besides you six. You will be there at 7:39 pm and be waiting by the east fountain. Someone will meet you there with a note from Haruhi. If you do not show up or bring the money or the note, Haruhi will receive a punishment. I'm sure you Hitachiin twins are very well aware of punishments. Morinozuka and Haninozuka, there will be no funny buisness from either of you.

-Susumu, Yuu, and Hikaru'"

Hikaru, who is already in rage, "ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS' NAME IS HIKARU?! WHAT THE HELL?! I HATE MY NAME!"

"Hikaru, calm down..." Kaoru murmured, resting a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Honey asked, anger and sadness shining in his voice.

"Well do we really have a choice?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya is right. We have to meet the person. We can't let Haruhi get hurt by people who have something against us."

Mori nodded, "Tamaki's right. We must go down there and do the trade. I know that none of us want Haruhi to get hurt."

Everyone nodded and returned to their classes once the bell rang. At the end of the day they called off hosting and wrote their notes to Haruhi. They all exchanged good byes and left, to go gather the money and change into different clothes. They agreed to meet up at the park at 7:35.

Meanwhile once Haruhi woke up, she looked around the room she was in. There was a closet with all of her clothes hanging in it. She was lying in a satin and silk covered king sized bed. The frame was made of solid oak, with slightly see through curtains hanging around it. The floors were solid wood, the walls were painted a dark blue but not too dark. There was a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp, a digital clock, the picture of the Host Club and her, and then a glass of water.

She sat up and stretched, looking around some more. The room had no windows and appeared to have a bathroom as well. She got up and entered the bathroom. It had white tile flooring with a soft gray and blue striped walls. The counter was a dark marble, the wood was all solid oak. The shower curtains were blue with white and a lighter blue waves detailed on it. The toilet was normal and was white. There were blue, gray, and white rugs on the ground. A wooden cabinet with towels and other necessities.

A knock came from back in her room, she looked over her shoulder across her room to the door. She exited the bathroom and sat back down on the bed, looking at the door. She waited for it to open, it never open but another knock resonated from the other side.

"Come in..." she said quietly, fiddling with her hands.

The guy who was wearing the dark gray entered, closing the door behind him. Haruhi watched him curiously, he came and sat on the far edge of the bed. He looked at her, his crystal blue eyes shining.

"Good morning." he stated softly, trying to not be scary.

She nodded, looking back at her hands. The guy smoothed out his green shirt, fixing the buttons and then looking at his tan khaki pants.

"I'm Hikaru." he stated, half smiling at her.

Her head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes, "Your name is Hikaru?"

He nodded, "I know... Not exactly the name you want to hear from you kidnaper.

She looked at him, an eye brow rose, "Not exactly the name I pictured any kidnaper having."

He grinned, "I know, I know."

Haruhi still looked at him, an unknown expression upon her features.

"Did you need something, Hikaru?"

"Oh yeah, we need you to write a letter to your Host Club boys." Hikaru handed her some paper and a mechanical pencil.

"Okay..." Haruhi said, thinking about what to write.

Later that night Hikaru threw on a green and black plaid shirt and some dark jeans. He placed a snapback hat on his head. He grabbed the note from Haruhi and a gun. He put in his pocket and left to go meet the Host Club at the park.

The Host Club stood there, holding their bags of money and slips of paper. They were shivering even in their designer coats. They kept their eyes open, looking around for anyone but the park was deserted.

7:39 and a figure dropped down from up in the trees. He was holding a lamp, the paper in his pocket. He had a snapback hat on so they couldn't see his face. But his muscular arms definitely showed.

He nodded at them, "Jackasses."

"Will you stop calling us that?" Hikaru hissed.

(AN: This is where things may get confusing)

Hikaru smirked, "Shut up Hitachiin. All of you, bags of money. I want each of you to separately bring your bag and place it right here."

They nodded, Tamaki walked forward first. Hikaru watched him intently. Tamaki set the bag down and turned to walk away. Hikaru grabbed his shoulder.

"The note."

Tamaki nodded and dropped the paper in his outstretched hand. Hikaru shoved Tamaki forward and opened the note, skimming it. He deemed it okay and placed it into his back pocket.

Kyoya took and deep breath and walked forward, keeping his head held high. He bent down and placed the bag down on the ground, Hikaru kicked him in the gut. Kyoya gasped in pain and fell on his side, clutching his abdomen. Mori and Honey advanced slightly, they kept a steady stare on Hikaru's tall muscular person. He whipped out a gun and pointed it up at the two.

"Don't move, Mitsukuni and Takashi. I have been ordered to shoot if any of you try anything."

They glared at him for using their full names but they did not move any further. He nodded and looked back down at Kyoya who was getting onto his knees.

"Paper." Hikaru ordered, holding out his hand.

Kyoya slapped the folded paper into the man's hand and stood up, stumbled forward.

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's shoulder and held it protectively, glaring Hikaru for injuring his friend.

"Hikaru." he called, smiling.

Hikaru barred his teeth but came toward him. He dropped the bag and handed Hikaru the paper.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Hikaru said cheekily, reading his note.

Hikaru spat in Hikaru's face and turned to walk back to the others when he felt a strong force smash into his back. He fell down face first into the concrete. Hikaru sat on top of him, holding the gun to his head.

"You will not do that again, you hear me?" he barked.

Hikaru shook in fear and nodded.

"Good." Hikaru stood up and walked back by the money.

Hikaru walked over to his brother and told him to go and to be careful. Kaoru nodded and walked across the space separating them. He placed the bag down and nodded at Hikaru's smirking face. He handed him the note before turning around and walking back.

Mori watched as Honey walked over to Hikaru. Honey placed the money down, glaring. He placed the note in his hand and walked away.

Mori did the same as Honey, making sure that he didn't try anything.

"Well it was lovely doing business with you all. But Haruhi awaits my arrival." he smirked and vanished into the many trees.

He left behind a single folded sheet of paper that hag guys written on it in Haruhi's handwritting. They all ran forward and picked it up.

"Oh Haruhi..." Tamaki murmured, tears coming to his eyes when he read the first line.

'Dear Daddy, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori,

So far I'm doing fine. They gave me a really nice room. They gave me all of my clothes and things. They've been rather generous. Well Hikaru has at least. I haven't seen the other two since the other night when they kidnapped me. I've been thinking about you all, hoping that we'll get to see each other again soon. But I just want you all to know that you shouldn't be too worried about me. Please only read your own part.

Mori: I really miss you. Your calming aura is something I could use right now. I need to feel safe again, you give me that feeling. I really miss seeing you. It was relaxing to see you just standing there.

Honey: I miss you. A lot. I need to see your happy face again. Smell the cakes. See the punk bunny... I just can't get used to the fact that you're not here with me. I miss you so much.

Hikaru: I miss you so much. It gives me shivers when I hear the other Hikaru's name. Just cause I'll think it's you for a few seconds. Then I'll realize that it's not. Cause you're not here with me. You're not here to cheer me up or mess with me... I need you to come do that. I miss it so much.

Kaoru: I really miss you. So much. I need you. I just need your calm voice. It soothes me when I'm scared. I'm scared with out all of you. I'm fearing that we'll never see each other again.

Tamaki: I miss your idiotic antics. I need you to come be the prince you keep saying that you are. I need my daddy. I miss you so much.

Kyoya: I miss you. Please come rescue me. I need the comfort of your calculating ways. I know you care. I need you to care the most right now. Please come find and save me. I need you. I know that you can find me. Please, I'm begging you Kyoya. I need you right now. be the prince you're meant to be. Come be my knight in shining in armor and save me from this place. Please...

I need all of you. Please come be my knights and princes. Please come find me. I miss you.

Love,

Haruhi

* * *

So how was it? :) I'm hoping you guys liked it! I hope it turned out okay. It'll get better. The pairing is quite interesting by the way. Its pretty much Hikau(not hitachiin)xHaruhi for sub pairing and then the main pairing is going to be HaruhixHosts. :D

PLEASE REVIEW! :D Thanks!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ransom**

**AN: **I forgot to mention, time will play a huge part in this story. :D So that's why there is a lot of times. And more in the future. Thank you all for all of your great feedback!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. I own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

Haruhi sat in the bedroom, she had tried to leave the room but there were two really large men standing outside her door. She sighed and looked over at the clock.

8:21. _Hikaru left awhile ago... I wonder what's taking him so long._

Her door opened and she looked over.

"Haruhi-chan." the man who had been wearing dark green, Yuu, stood at the door.

"No." she said.

"Hey, I just came to see you."

"Don't call me Haruhi-chan." she replied bluntly.

"Whatever."

"What do you want?" she asked, looking at him.

He walked in and sat down on the bed, right in front of her. He smiled at her and leaned forward. She scooted back, looking at him awkwardly.

"You."

Haruhi looked disgusted as she kicked him. A grunt escaped his lips, he looked at her in rage. Yuu grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward. She flew into him, a displeased huff coming from her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, his shirt muffling her voice.

"Make me."

He wrapped his other arm around her back, he released her wrist and help her face up to his. Haruhi could smell his breath, she flinched smelling the alcohol.

"Get away!" she yelled louder.

He grabbed her face and roughly kissed her, the color draining from her face. He growled when she tried to pull away. His hand slowly maneuvered to her torso. His hand ran around her chest and down to the waist line of her shorts.

Haruhi gasped when he snapped them back onto her sides. She looked at him when he pulled away, a murderous look on her face.

"Oh sweet Haruhi. Soon the time will come."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Soon we'll all get to have a little fun with you."

Her eyes grew and she shook her her head, "I already love someone though..."

"We don't give a shit. And its probably one of those jackasses."

She slapped him, "Do NOT call them that!"

He hissed and smacked her back, but much harder. Her head whipped to the side. She grabbed her cheek . She felt tears coming.

"You will do as we say Haruhi. You aren't living a free life here. You're our little slave, or our bitch."

She looked at him, then her eyes looked down.

"Now apologize to me."

"I'm sorry." she choked out.

"Nope, not satisfied. Say you're sorry to me. I'm your master, I own you."

She glared at him, "I'm sorry Master."

"Oh and dear, my name is Yuu. You've already met Hikaru, and then there's Susumu."

Haruhi just nodded, still holding her stinging and reddening cheek.

Yuu nodded at her and left, nodding to the guards. They nodded back and shut Haruhi's door. She leaned back against the head board and cried softly.

_How long will I be waiting? To be with all of you again? _Haruhi thought, thinking of her worried friends.

A knock came from her door, she looked at it, "Enter..."

Hikaru shook his head, his dark blond hair fluttering into place. He gave her a half smile and tossed the note pile to her. They landed all spread out on her bed. She looked down at them and when she looked back up Hikaru was gone and the door was shut. She looked at the papers, confused, she had no clue what these were and was kind of afraid to open them.

But she decided that she should, she grabbed the closest one and looked at it. There was a heart drawn on the front. She smiled lightly, unfolding it. When it opened she saw four words written down in the center.

I will find you.

And that's all it said. She looked at it, she couldn't even tell who it was from. But she had some ideas, she smiled bigger and placed it to the side. She grabbed another sheet and unfolded it.

Haruhi, soon we'll see each other. I will search for you endlessly. I will be thinking of you. Praying that your okay. We will all be together.

-K.O

Haruhi smiled, her heart fluttered. Happy that the guys wanted to be together as much as she did. She placed it aside and grabbed a note that was folded quite sloppily.

Haruhi. I have no words for how worried I am about you. I am loving you yet, you're gone. I fear that I might never see you again. But I refuse to give up. I will fly to the ends of the Earth to find. You. And only you.

~Mitsukuni :3~

Haruhi gasped when she saw it was from Honey. She was expecting one of the twins. She couldn't believe that Honey had written that. She could feel the emotion coming off of it in one fluent motion. She smiled and felt more fluttering from her heart.

The next had a riddle like thing.

What's better then commoners coffee and Cheshire Cats? What's cuter than baby kittens? What's got blood that vampires would just find too sweet? What are the two words I would use to describe this person?

I'll tell you... My girl. ;)

-Hika

Haruhi blushed. _Oh Hika._

There were three more pieces of folded paper left. She closed her eyes and grabbed a random one. She held it up on the front was a bunch of scrambled letters. She looked at it and unfolded the paper. It was a bunch of scrambled letters. Some were darker than others, some were curly. They were all different. She tipped her head confused and put it aside.

_Must be a puzzle..._ She grabbed another one. She opened it and smiled.

MY DAUGHTER! I LOVE YOU! DADDY HOPES YOUR OK! WE'RE ALL LOOKING FOR YOU!

Love you!

Daddy aka Tamaki

Haruhi laughed shaking her head. She grabbed the very last note and skimmed the contents. It was everyone's combined and then at the bottom it said: Haruhi. Please figure out this puzzle, we all love you. Thank you for taking the time to figure out these two puzzles. -Kaoru (but secretly Honey's idea!)

Haruhi smiled. She would figure out these puzzles. She figured that'd she work on them slowly yet quickly. She looked around and shoved them under the bed sheet. She nodded and then went to go get dressed.

* * *

From now on Hikaru H.'s nickname is Hika. It'll be nicer for everyone. I thought these little note puzzles would be a fun little twist added to the plot. Well hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D Thanks!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**Ransom**

**AN: **I forgot to mention, time will play a huge part in this story. :D So that's why there is a lot of times. And more in the future. Thank you all for all of your great feedback!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. I own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

Haruhi slipped into the dress that she found lying on her dresser. She had looked around and found nothing else so she figured she could put it on to satisfy her kidnappers. It was a deep red, it had a tight bodice, flowed out to just above her knees, it had one sleeve and had a ruffle detail on the right shoulder (link will be on my profile).

She looked in the mirror and smiled a little at how she looked. For once Haruhi actually believed that she looked pretty. She spun around and laughed a little at how girly she was being. There came a knock at the door and she slid slid on black pumps and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled as she saw Hikaru in a tuxedo. He smiled gracefully at her and offered her his arm. She took it gently.

"You look amazing tonight." he remarked to her as they walked down the hallway.

"Thank you. So do you, Hikaru." she held back her pain at saying his name. She slightly wished that it was her Hikaru instead.

He smiled, "Thank you."

She nodded and looked around at the walls, she had always been curious to what it looked outside of her room. She didn't exactly expect it to look so nice. Hikaru watched her looking around, he found it cute.

They soon came to the end of the hall and walked down the stairs. They entered the dinning room, Haruhi was shocked at how many men were in the room. Hikaru placed his other hand on her arm, she looked at him and he smiled reassuringly at her. The brunette nodded and looked back down. Everyone stood up and bowed at them and sat down as they walked pass.

"Who are they bowing at?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Why you of course." Hikaru laughed.

"What?" Haruhi gaped at him.

He nodded and smiled in front of them and released her hand and held it out. It was shook and Haruhi looked up at the person in front of them. She was stunned. In front of her was a man with dark brown hair and light green eyes. He had the perfect tan and was tall and had broad shoulders.

"Hello Haruhi. It's great to finally meet you." the man said in a soft voice.

She just stared at him, not sure what to say. Hikaru chuckled quietly behind her and she looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Oh yes. My name is Dean Illan. I come from France. I have been very eager to meet you, my dear."

Haruhi swallowed a little, "Really?"

He nodded, "Indeed. But let us all sit down and we may discuss this over dinner, yes?"

Haruhi nodded and sat down in the closest open seat. Dean sat down next to her at the end of the table and Hikaru across from her. Yuu was next to him and Susumu sat next to her. She breathed deeply and placed her napkin in her lap and looked over to Dean.

"So," he cleared his throat, "you see Haruhi, I heard about you from a long lost friend and I decided I had to meet you for myself."

"By kidnapping me and holding me for ransom?" Haruhi asked confusedly.

"Yes, that is the route that we took."

"Why?"

"Because your friends would have gotten in my way." he answered.

"Really?"

He nodded, "They all love you too much to let you leave with me without them wanting to come. So we had to take you and I figured if I made a ransom they would back off and take longer to get you."

Haruhi looked at him, trying to understand, "But I don't understand why I'm so important."

He smiled a little, "Well your a smart girl. Your important to many. It makes it worth while to have you with us."

"So, wait these guys are all business men? I thought they were criminals!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"No, just aren't really experienced with women. So they are probably going to act a lot like animals." Dean replied casually.

Haruhi looked over to Hikaru who was staring intently at her. She blushed lightly and looked back to Dean. He looked very amused.

"Or maybe not?"

Haruhi looked down and grabbed her glass of water and sipped it. Dean smirked and looked around at the men at the table and gave them all a stern look. Hikaru looked to Dean and nodded understandingly. This girl was fragile, and she was not to be hurt or messed with. Or let the person suffer the consequences.

"Let us eat."

The food came out and was placed in front of each person and everyone dug in. Haruhi picked around at her food before tasting it tentatively. Everyone watched her with amused looks. She swallowed and a look of delight exploded across her face.

"Do you like the food Haruhi?"

She nodded as she took another bite.

The dinner went on casually after that, everyone talking naturally. Haruhi was a little careful around Yuu because of what happened earlier. She was trying to decide if she tell Dean about how he had treated her yesterday. She decided against it for now but decided to keep it in her mind.

When dinner ended Dean wanted her to go with him so they could speak in private and she had asked him if it could wait until tomorrow because she was tired. Surprisingly he had said yes and then Hikaru led her back to her room.

"Good night Haruhi. Sweet dreams." he whispered and then strode off down the hall.

Haruhi closed the door and went to go change into her pajamas, ready to retire for the night.

* * *

This was very OOC, and I apologize for that. But she will probably be OOC throughout the majority of this story. Mainly because I'm writing her how I picture her acting in these scenarios, because we have no idea how she would react. Well hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D Thanks!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
